can wounds be healed by time
by ijustloveyouso
Summary: they say time heals all wounds so why is mine still open?


pls read..thanks.!

can wounds be healed by time..

* * *

><p>They said, 'time heals every wound'<br>so why is it that mine's still open

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! Bang!**_ And just like that my newly bought alarm clock broke into pieces. Ahhh! What time is it anyway? _**6:30 a.m. **_OMG! I'm going to be late! No! This can't be happening! No way, not on my first day of class. By the time I arrived at school it was 6:45a.m I run through the hallways, which we're not supposed to do by the way. I arrived at my new classroom 1 minute before the bell rang.

You see I'm Mikan Sakura,13 years old, I'm starting my second year high school here at Gakuen Alice, which I just transferred in. Good thing I was a transfer student or else the teacher might be shouting at me right now. "We have a new transfer student. Please come in and introduce yourself", I heard him said as he gestured me to come in. I came in to see a group of boys drooling, some not even listening, some girls giving me glares, but two students caught my attention, a girl w/ amethyst eyes and short raven hair and a guy w/ red orbs and messy jet black hair. I mean they have those weird eyes, are they wearing contacts or something? What? I'm just curious that's all. "I'm Mikan Sakura, 13 years old." I said coldly. You see I'm not really cold but ever since "that" incident I promised myself to see who'll accept me for this ignorant me or who'll see through my facade. "Okay, class. Who would like to be Sakura-san's partner?" I was hoping the raven-haired girl or the crimson-eyed guy would like raise their hand or something but no reaction. Many guys were raising their hands though. "You guys already have partners... Hmmmm let's see.., Hyuuga-kun, you'd be Sakura-san's partner." After the teacher said that many glares were sent to me and Hyuuga-kun… _Hmmmm… I wonder why?_

I sat beside Hyuuga-kun. He isn't saying anything. _'Hi! I'm Mikan. You're Hyuuga-kun right? Nice to meet you! Let's be friends'_ that's probably what I'll be saying if I still am that bubbly Mikan. But anyway here comes our Math teacher. **Boring! What a boring Math teacher!** Guess I'll just sleep. "Sakura-san! How dare you sleep in my class? On the first day and nonetheless you're a transferee Solve this problem on the board" I heard the teacher said, waking me up from my sleep. I heard murmurs like. "Wah! Even the president can't solve that!" or "she's in real trouble now!" "Oh, okay" I said calmly. I walked to the board and solve the problem leaving all the people on the room gaping with their mouth wide open. "Sensei, I'm done" "Okay, Sakura-san, I see you're very good. Welcome to class, I'm Jinno-sensei. I'm letting this pass since you solve the equation but next time you sleep in my class you'll get yourself in detention." "Yes, jin-jin" I whispered the jin-jin part so that only I can hear. I giggled at my actions. Then I felt somebody staring at me. I looked at my back but saw no one staring. _Guess that's just my imagination. Oh well, maybe I'll make some friends at lunch!_

**Natsume's POV **

"I'm Mikan Sakura. 13 years old" that sounds oddly familiar. Just like me. This girl is strange. I know Imai is like that but it's just that she doesn't look like that kind of girl. What I mean is she looks like the bubbly, happy-go-lucky, naïve kind of girl. Why did I say that? Well she has this beautiful long wavy brunette hair that any girl would pay thousands just to get and those hazel brown eyes. _Whoa! She's beautiful! I mean—Ughh! Never mind. What am I even saying? _ Then the teacher told us that I'll be her partner._ Well, wasn't that interesting? _She walked towards me and eyed me but didn't say a thing. I felt like she was going to say something but didn't say it. _Wonder why?_ Then Jinno entered the class. Oh right! I haven't told you yet. I call Jinno-sen—ughh whatever Jinno because I'm infamous here for being a rebel … I'm the notorious **Natsume Hyuuga. **Yeah right. I just play along with them. They just misunderstood the fact that I'm silent and hot headed as a cool and composed rebel. Continuing, Jinno came in and then I look at the brunette beside me. She was sleeping. _And God knows she's so cute... I mean—what the? Never mind._ Jinno noticed her and shouted at her but she just shrugged and answered the question that even I was having a hard time with. _HAHAHA! Serve's you right Jinno!_ Then she giggled and she looked really dazzling. Not in an affectionate way but she looked really happy. I was in shocked and that made me stare—no gaze at her. Good thing I notice she was about to look so I look away or she could've seen me gaping like an idiot.

**Back to Mikan's POV**

_Oh, look! It's lunchtime. I wonder who'll approach me. _And so I walk to a table at the cafeteria. Then I heard somebody say, "Can we sit here?" I looked in the direction from which the voice came from. There I saw 5 people: the two who I have my eyes on, a girl w/pink wavy hair, another one w/ straight blue hair. There was another one which looks really familiar although he can't be since I have never been here before. "Whatever" I said, which they gladly took for a yes. I then continued eating then I look at the direction where the raven haired guy is sitting then I saw him-_he's staring at me! Do I have dirt in my face or something?_ And the lunch ended w/o anyone of us speaking. "I'm going" I said breaking the silence.

I went outside and saw a sakura tree nearby. I went and sit under the tree.

_ "Swop iwt pyon-pyon! See? Wow Usagi is dawty!"Said a three year old brunette  
>("Stop it pyon-pyon! See? Now Usagi is dirty!")<em>

_ "It's okay Mi-chan! Usagi can just take a bath" a 5 year old blonde boy w/ azure orbs replied._

_ Weally?  
>(Really?)<em>

Whoa! Now that was a weird dream. That boy he look just like-

_**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**_

Damn! It's the lunch bell. _Guess I'll just go to my classroom. What was I thinking about again? Hmmmm? I can't remember! Ahhh!_

I run all the way to the classroom. Only to see our teacher saying something like 'free period' or something like there's no classes for the rest of the day or something. I decided to go to my dorm. _Room 304. Probably the 3__rd__ floor_.I went to my room and saw that my luggage was already in. It's a co-ed dorm so I wonder if I'll be having a boy or girl roommate. Well, I'm fine whatever it is they have 2 separate bathrooms and beds anyway right? I mean they should. Let's see….What the! There's only one bed!

Oh look there's a note.

_Ms. Mikan Sakura,  
>Since you're on full scholarship here we decided you won't be having roommates. There are students just like you with full scholarship you'll find them in the 3<em>_rd__ floor._

Oh, so that explains it. Well that's good I can have a little privacy. Huh? I'm feeling so sleepy. There's no assignment anyway plus tomorrow is like the 2nd day of school so it's pretty fine.

* * *

><p>tBC<p> 


End file.
